


I Want my Mom

by HarmonicAscent



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: AoaW spoilers, Based on my personal experiences with my parents, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Luz Noceda Angst, Luz needs her moms, One-Shot, Sad Luz Noceda, This poor child went through way too much in one day, Trauma, help this poor child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmonicAscent/pseuds/HarmonicAscent
Summary: WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR AGONY OF A WITCHLuz just wants her mom.
Relationships: Camilia Noceda & Luz Noceda
Comments: 7
Kudos: 192





	I Want my Mom

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I got this idea after I saw Agony of a Witch. MY FEELINGS AAAAAAHHHHH!!!! Of course, there are some serious spoilers here, so if you haven’t seen it yet, first of all, what are you doing with your life. Second, don’t read this yet, okay? Just trust me on this.

Luz lay crumpled on the floor in the entryway of the Owl House. She hadn’t moved since she came home, and it was now well past dark. Hooty had chosen to close the door so she wouldn’t get cold. Still, Luz trembled. King slowly walked over to the table and grabbed the cape Eda had made. “Luz? This…this was a gift she made for you.” He gently draped it over the shaking girl.

She could barely register what was going on. Her mind kept replaying the events of the day, over and over again. She hadn’t eaten anything since that morning and she was incredibly dehydrated, but she didn’t care. She felt too sick to her stomach to be able to eat anything anyway.

King nuzzled his way into her arms, providing at least a little comfort. Luz squeezed him tightly. He didn’t complain, grateful for the affection. Luz wasn’t the only one who was aching for all of this to be some big nightmare and for Eda to come home.

Both eventually drifted off to sleep. That is, until Luz woke up screaming. In her dream, she’d been hurled down towards those awful spikes with Eda’s voice faintly echoing “thank you for being in my life.” She looked down at the sleeping demon in her arms. King could sleep through anything. Her stomach growled and she felt incredibly parched. She gently set King down and stood up.

Her legs felt like jelly. She was lightheaded and almost fell right back down where she’d been laying. Her tears were all cried out. Her nausea had faded into numbness. And she knew she needed to eat.

Luz checked her phone. 3 am. Her mother would have scolded her if she found out she was snacking this late at night. Speaking of Camilia Noceda, she had left Luz a text. As Luz took a bite out of the sandwich she’d made, she opened the text.

_hey mija, just wanted to let you know that i love you and i miss you. i know going to camp was really hard for you, but im so happy you have made some friends. thank you for feeling comfortable enough to talk about that hard day you had last week. i want you to know that you can always come to me for anything. even if im not beside you, im always with you._

Luz would have started crying if she had enough fluids in her. It was just one of those things. A kind of mom sense. When she’d had really bad days back home, Camilia somehow always knew. She’d show up at her bedroom door with a cup of hot chocolate and a freshly baked dessert.

“I want my mom,” Luz whispered. She didn’t really know which mom she was referring to. Eda had become like a surrogate mother to her while she’d been living in the Boiling Isles. She wanted them both, she realized. She wanted both of her moms in her life.

Luz knew she shouldn’t be doing this. It could do more harm than good to tell her mother the truth now of all times. But she just wanted to be with her so badly…

Biting her lip, Luz hit the call button.

Her mom was an on-call nurse. She always had her phone right by her bed with the volume cranked up in case she was called in in the dead of night. Luz knew her call would be answered.

It only took two rings before Camilia Noceda picked up the phone. “Luz? What’s wrong, Mija?”

Luz actually smiled. Her mother must have seen that she was the one who was calling and immediately registered that something was up.

“Mami, I…I’m really homesick,” she said softly. “I need you to go into my room and read off the message on the poster above my bed. The one you got me for my birthday.”

“Of course,” she responded. Luz got up and looked around, hoping that Eda had left it somewhere in the house. She usually only brought it with her when she had collection day while also needing to run the stand. Luz opened a drawer in an end table by the couch and found it. The key to open the door to the human realm.

Meanwhile, Camilia had reached Luz’s room and began reading off the quote on the poster. “Sometimes, you have bad days. Everybody has them, that’s just how the world works. But remember that there are always people who love you, who need you, and who want to help you.”

“Thank you, Mami,” Luz said softly. She pressed the button on the key and the door appeared in front of her.

Camilia made a surprised sound over the phone. “Dios mio! Luz, you’re not going to believe this, but I think a magic door just appeared in your room!”

“Actually, I do believe it.” Luz opened the door slowly to find a shocked Camilia looking right at her.

Camilia had many, _many_ questions. But all of those could wait, because the teenager on the other side of that door looked like a mess. Her eyes were red and puffy, tears stained her tattered clothes, and she had an uncharacteristically broken expression on her face. “Mija…” She didn’t hesitate. She stepped forward and wrapped Luz in a tight bear hug.

Luz began to tremble again, the feel of her mother’s embrace causing her to get emotional. Camilia gently rubbed her back, whispering soothing words in Spanish. She led Luz to her old bed and coaxed her into sitting next to her.

The questions weren’t as important as her daughter needing her.

Luz finally felt comforted.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot shorter than my usual stuff. I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
